


Legacy

by xenowriter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: After the bar fight on Kadara, Celeste Ryder and Drack reflect about what's at stake and she learns more about Drack.





	Legacy

Legacy

Celeste panned her eyes over the unconscious bodies scattered about in the bar. Some were slowly coming to as soft groans escaped their battered swollen lips. She pressed her back up against the bar’s counter and took another long sip of her drink. The sweet liquor calmed her rattled nerves. A bar fight was the last thing she was expecting from her meet up with Drack. But then again…krogan and violence did go together.

Drack appeared calm. His body not shaking at all as he chuckled lowly within his throat. His body poised the same way it was before their attackers approached. Umi was not going to be happy with the aftermath destruction of the tables, but there were plenty of creds lying about that she could happily help herself to. After all, they were the ones that provoked it. Drack victoriously sat his cup down and wiped the remainder of his beverage from his lips. “Ah. Nothin like a good drink to hit a spot.” He paused to make sure that the asari bartender was not listening in. “I need to hit that hold on New Tuchanka. I don’t think she could top it.” 

Celeste nodded her head silently in agreement. Drinking was not one of her favorite pastimes but it seemed to change in Andromeda. Especially after teaming up with Drack. It seemed the krogan was setting some new habits for her. She had to admit, it did take the edge off. She needed this. The turmoil lately with dealing with all the factions on New Tuchanka and Kadara plus kett was plaguing her body. She couldn’t recall when the last time she actually got a good night’s rest was. She brushed the rim of her cup with her fingertips. “I’m sure Morda would love to see the Initiative again.” A sarcastic tone soured the sentence. 

“She means well, kid. She’s all bark and bite, but I think you can handle yourself.” He punched her gently in the arm. If gentle was a term for the krogan. She clenched her teeth slightly to ignore the whelp that was forming on her arm.

“I already proved myself to you on Eos. Remember, old man?” She threw back at him teasingly. “I don’t think I’m ready to take on a bunch of krogan.” Celeste paused and maneuvered her body back around to where she was facing the same direction as Drack but was closer to him. “So was this like a date?” She braced herself for some snide remark back, but also was curious. 

“Hmm?” Drack turned his head to look at her with his yellow reptilian eyes. There was a longer pause than expected as if he was contemplating the sheer thought of such a thing. “Nah. There would be more violence and blood.” His voice got softer. “Don’t get any hopes on it, kid. I’m way too old for you.” The comment almost seemed painful for him to admit. “Besides humans are too squishy for sex with us.” He was very flat and to the point. Now it seemed he flipped the table to shock her.

A mental image crept in the back of Celeste’s mind and she quickly blocked it. “I was kidding!” She covered her ears in a feign attempt to prevent anything else obscure from being heard. 

This aroused another chuckle from the burly krogan. “You keep focusing on Jaal. He seems like he can handle you. At least I hope he can….” A twisted smirk spread across his face.

This made Celeste blush. Her cheeks became hot. “You keep focusing on Kesh, old man.” The rebuttal was quick but weak. She knew that she really didn’t have a comeback for him. Drack was reclusive when it came to any past loves he had. She wasn’t too sure on how they classified their relationships. 

“You said you wouldn’t tell her about what happened here,” He scolded her firmly as he stood up straighter and rolled his head from side to side. Snapping bones with each move. 

“I mean for other times. Not now,” Celeste’s voice became softer. It was time to get serious. The time for fun and games was over. Each involvement with the kett brought them closer to the Archon and who knew how that entanglement would end. “She worries when you are not on the Nexus.”

“Don’t get emotional with me, Ryder. Besides she shouldn’t worry about me. I have handled myself for centuries before she was even an egg.” He grunted a “thank you” to Umi as she moved over to refill his glass. “Krogan like me have always survived. She survived and she will survive way after I’m dead and gone.”

“I have always read that Tuchanka was a harsh place. What was it like?” 

“New Tuchanka is a joke compared to it. Genophage killing off children, clans killing off adults. I tried to stay off that piece of rock for as long as I could. Before I left to come here with Clan Nakmor, heard that Clan Urdnot took over. Some of them actually made it here. Hah. I guess we all can’t be perfect.” The comment seemed light hearted as if he was trying not to make the picture as dark and grim as it really was. He shrugged and took another gulp. “Kesh seems to like it here.”

“So no special someone?” Celeste decided to poke him a little once again. She wanted to learn more about them and possibly get relationship advice. It wasn’t like she was accustomed to dating aliens before. 

“Not for years.” Drack turned back around with his back up against the counter. His eyes surveying the poor souls that were struggling to get off the floor, nursing their wounds. He didn’t even bother to acknowledge them. “Better off alone. I don’t want any more bastards trying to outdo me.”

Celeste blinked and turned to him. “You have other children? Are they here in the Nexus?”

Drack shrugged. “How the hell should I know? I just want to keep my legacy.” 

“And that is?”

“That’s for you to find out,” Drack walked towards the bar’s entrance and kicked one of the injured fighters as he passed by. 

Celeste chuckled as she looked on and then moved to leave as well. “Hey!” Umi called out to her. “You have to pay.”

“I thought you already got payment for the damage.” 

“For the drinks.” The Asari corrected. “He had four.”

“Only four?” Celeste gave a haphazard smile as she brought up her omni tool and scrolled to her cred bank. “Lucky me.”


End file.
